1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to search engines. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to searching documents using a dynamically defined ignore string.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search engine typically runs over a predefined collection of documents, returning all documents that match a string of search terms. In some cases, the search engine may return many documents that merely include standard text which includes the search terms. Examples of standard text in an email search domain include confidentiality notices, email signatures, etc. In such cases, the standard text is likely of little interest (if at all) to a user. As a result, the search terms may be ineffective because the search engine returns a large number of documents, many (or even most) of which merely contain the standard piece of text that is not of interest to the user.